


What's Best for My Son

by soapymess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapymess/pseuds/soapymess
Summary: In which Schlatt is Tubbo's dad and gives Tubbo up because he can't care for him anymore.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	What's Best for My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mention of alcoholism.

The rain drops hit the roof of Schlatts old car loudly as he drove through the quite empty city, looking back at his son who was in a small yellow rain coat that was about a size too big for his nearly two year old body.

Schlatts heart pounded. Did he want to do this? Did he really want to give up his own son.

He parked on the side of the road, leaning his head on the wheel as he took a deep breath. He sighed, getting out of his car and slowly opening the door to the backseat, picking the boy up and pulling down his neon yellow hood, the boys small ram horns peaking out slightly from his messy hair. this was his son. His own son he was getting rid of. No. He didn't like that way of saying it. 

But he was getting rid of Tubbo. And he knew he shouldn't. He loved his son, why was he doing this? He was shaking, kissing the top of his child's head before pulling the box out of the back of the car, looking at the old bee plush. 

He quickly put the bee plush into the box. Tubbo had lost that toy the day after his mother died. Schlatts lover had died. 

He was giving away the only thing he had left of her. He set the box down, setting Tubbo in the box who had woken up, babbling as he whined for his father, not liking the rain. Tubbo still could smell the awful scent of Schlatts alcohol, the baby being the reason of the scent and why his dad had turned into an alcoholic. But it wasn't the poor childs fault, he was young. Still unable to have much solid foods, or walk and talk properly on his own without falling or babbling.

When Schlatt went back into his car, hearing his child cry out for his father broke his heart. He drove away, looking in his rearview mirror.

A blonde man with a green and white hat with a baby in his arms and two children following behind stopped at the box. 

He knew his son would be safe. Safer without him.


End file.
